


Steve, Kind but Sick

by CMS521



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's just too kind for his own good, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky helps Steve go through his getting sick from having helped the old lady a floor down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, Kind but Sick

**Author's Note:**

> French translation by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8059867/Adalas-Elie-Bluebell  
> here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12141761/1/Steve-kind-but-sick-Fr

Bucky woke up to the sound of retching coming from their bathroom down the hall. He looked across the room to find Steve's bed empty. Slowly Bucky pushed himself up, padding over to the bathroom. He thought back over Steve's week, trying to pinpoint what had caused him to get sick. Nothing came to mind immediately as Bucky opened the door to the bathroom to find Steve leaning up against the wall wheezing. Bucky bent down next to Steve. Steve was radiating heat, so Bucky decided to carry Steve to their room. About halfway there Steve mumbled something into Bucky's nightshirt.

"What was that?" Bucky asked stepping into their room.

"I said that I didn't want to wake you up," Steve replied through labored breaths. Bucky smiled a little at that. Steve was always more concerned about others than himself. Bucky situated Steve in his bed and prepared himself for a long night.

"Steve?" Bucky asked. Steve gave a grunt in response. "How did you get sick?" Steve scooted over a bit so Bucky could climb in behind him. Steve wheezed for a few moments before responding.

"Mrs. Smith on the floor below was sick and needed some help." Bucky frowned.

"Steve, I swear your selflessness is going to get you killed one of these days." Steve gave a half hearted chuckle. "Okay, whatever, just breath with me right now," Bucky said while pulling Steve closer to him and taking a deep breath.

After a few minutes, Steve's breathing evened out, and he dropped off to sleep. Bucky felt like he could also fall asleep after a good half-hour of listening to Steve. Bucky pulled Steve closer and settled himself in to sleep the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen enough pre-serum steve and I really had liked everything that I had read, so I decided to add some myself.


End file.
